<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1, 2, 3, 4 by idyllicstarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808887">1, 2, 3, 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicstarker/pseuds/idyllicstarker'>idyllicstarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicstarker/pseuds/idyllicstarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are four steps to being Tony Stark's accessory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1, 2, 3, 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is by far the shortest little drabble I've ever written.<br/>But it's also one of my works that I'm most proud of.<br/>It was originally posted to my tumblr <a href="https://idyllicstarker.tumblr.com/">idyllicstarker</a> so if you'd like to check it out there, or any of my other uploads, feel free!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Take a sip.</p><p>2. Pretend he actually likes the taste of the sour bubbles going down his throat.</p><p>3. Carefully set the glass back down on the table - It’s crystal. Place it down too hard and they’ll stare in fear that the young one had broken something.</p><p>4. Smile. Always a smile, even when he felt like he couldn’t. </p><p>Peter’s actions were almost robotic. As if he was the main performer in a play that didn’t stop. It didn’t matter what was going on around him, his stage directions stayed the same.</p><p>I daren’t say lines because he didn’t have many, and those he did, were only spoken when he was directly referenced and even then, no one ever made the effort to talk to the accessory.</p><p>That’s what he was. The accessory to Tony Stark. Hanging on his arm, looking ever so much the sugar baby that he was told he was everyday in the tabloids. </p><p>His only job at these events and parties in which Tony’s presence was graced was to simply be there. Some may argue he also had to look pretty in the suit Tony had dressed him up in, but he couldn’t. Because Peter wasn’t pretty enough for their standards. So instead he just had to be there, to ensure Tony’s reputation was maintained; it wouldn’t look good if his fiancé didn’t turn up with him. </p><p>But they both knew it only made Tony’s reputation more fragile. </p><p>They didn’t like Peter.</p><p>He wasn’t rich. He didn’t have a name for himself. He was too young. He wasn’t attractive enough. He was still in college. They always found some way to criticise him.</p><p>The funniest time had to be when he was told that he was too tall for Tony. If anything that was a knock to Tony’s pride, not his… but it hurt because it was directed at Peter.</p><p>Peter was never enough. </p><p>At least not to them. Tony tried to tell him that he loved him, and not to listen to them because they were always going to judge. But it was hard, it was so hard. And Peter didn’t know if he could take another insult. </p><p>His gaze looked down to the hand on his thigh. Almost as if Tony could sense Peter’s thoughts going south, he’d made a discrete attempt to comfort him. </p><p>As Peter swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he let out staggered breath. He took a quick glance over to Tony. He was talking to some important business man (Peter presumed) across the table - but as if sensing Peter’s gaze he gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. </p><p>Love. Tony loved him. Peter tried to remember that, he did, but it was hard.</p><p>“I don’t understand. He could have gone for anyone and he chose that?”</p><p>“Must be good at sex or something, the young ones always are.”</p><p>Heightened hearing had its perks but this wasn’t one of them. He didn’t even want to find the voices in the room to identify them. Because even if he did, he couldn’t do anything.</p><p>He’d rant to Tony in the morning, get a kiss on the head, and simply be told to ignore them.</p><p>But Peter’s patience was slipping, and one of these days he was going to snap.</p><p>But for now he bowed his head, clearing his throat before reaching for his glass.</p><p>1. Take a sip.</p><p>2. Pretend he actually likes the taste of the sour bubbles going down his throat.</p><p>3. Carefully set the glass back down on the table - It’s crystal. Place it down too hard and they’ll stare in fear that the young one had broken something.</p><p>4. Smile. Always a smile, even when he felt like he couldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>